King of Fighters: The New Orochi Saga
by inu89
Summary: A team of scientists try to open the door to the Orochi realm using a 17 yeard old. but end up making one of the biggest mistakes in there life. The Life of KOF is gonna changes Drastically.
1. Chapter 1: Prelude

**A new Fighter**

**Chapter 1: Prelude….**

**Setting: June 14th 2006, Ikargi Research station Tokyo , 3:30 am**

**A group of scientists were busy creating a new fighter code named "O777"**

**Till one slip up caused there Demise….**

"**ok he is ready…Bring out the Base" said a scientist calling out for**

**The biohazard team. "Bringing in "Orochi sample np-33-228" now" said the**

**Scientist. The put the canister inside an injection machine. When the machine injected the blood into the person , the persons eyes opened and he began to scream.**

"**What's going on?" yelled scientist #1 "I don't…he…his blood pressure's rising….his vital signs increasing….his metal powers growing….he's gonna overload!" Then the person broke through the class and started screaming as if he were in pain. "Quick call the containment team!" he pushed a button and the alarm rang off loudly. A team of 50 security guards ran out and started heading toward the test subject. when they got near him He grabed the guards throat and threw him 20 ft in the air. the guards drew there guns and aimed at him. The person raised his hand and appeared to look like pushing an invisible wall. when he pushed his hand forward all of the security Personel flew back and crashed into each other. the person grabed his head as if it were in pain. then..at that last moment...he screamed...**

**"SOMBODY HELP ME!" Then he Released an energy so powerful...it blew up the whole base. the only survivor was the test subject...who was wobbling out of the wreckage...now...a new fighter...a new story...a new struggle..**

**like the prelude? give me a review...a good one  
**


	2. Chapter 2: A new face

**Hi its me again. listen i dont know the background of The fighters. so when writing a review could you possibly post there backgrounds for me? thanks...**

**Chapter 2: A new face**

**It was calm inside Kings Bar "The midnight gale" when Mai came inside screaming**

**"Put on channel 9 your not gonna beliove what just happend!" she yelled frantically**

**"Alright alright hold on..sheesh" she said turning on channel 9 news.**

**"yes folks it happend...At about 12:30 pm The ikari Research station in tokyo was Destroyed hours later. here with us is leading sgt Ralf Jones answering questions"**

**Reporter #1: Mr jones could you Explain about whats going on!**

**Ralf: to be honest i dont even know whats going on.**

**Reporter#2: could it be a possiblilty of a terrorist attack?**

**Ralf: That would be unlikely..since most countries could never locate any Ikargi military instalation. our bases are top secret and hidden.**

**Reporter#1: but mr.jones WHAT did cause the explosion?**

**Ralf:"...your guess is as good as mine...no further questions please." Ralf walks off with leona clark and whip.**

**Reporter#1: and there you have it folks. The explosion is still being investigated by Ikari officials and are still trying to find out what caused the explosion. stay tuned for further coverage."**

**King muted the T.v. "What the hell happend?" she said in a daze**

**"i dont know...but some say they saw a purple haze in the sky after the explosion" mai said fanning her self with one of her Fans.**

**"Purple haze?...but the only one that has purple flame is Iori yagami..." king said a look of anger in her face.**

**"Iori doesnt even know where That Ikari base is located. and they also said that the purple haze seemed to open a "Door way." mai said.**

**"a door way?" king said concerned. "i really dont like that where that is going" she said a bit spooked.**

**_Outside Ikaris main Instalation_**

**Clark: "good job bluffing the Reporters."**

**Leona: "yeah if they caught on we would be screwed.**"

**Ralf: "bluffing?...i dont even know what the hell is going on? what are you guys not telling me?"**

**whip: "werent you assigned to Ikari base #008?"**

**Ralf: "no i was assigned to #009"**

**Clark: "but who was assigned #008?"**

**Just then a person came in burned and severly wounded.**

**Leona:" oh my god get a med team here stat!"**

**Ralf: "what the hell happend to you!"**

**Soldier:"..why...why..."**

**clark: "why what?"**

**soldier: "why...WHY DID YOU TRY TO PLAY GOD!"**

**_Outside The midnight gale_**

**Someone was limping and holding his right arm in pain**

**:"why...why do i have these images in my head!"**

**inside the persons mind were images of mysterious beings who were seemingly torturing him and burning him with different color of fire.**

**: "leave me alone!"**

**The person looked to his left and saw the bar. he limped to the bar. he opend the door and said weakly**

**: "please help me..." and then he collapsed.**

**mai made a scream and king leaped from the bar stand and carried him off to her house with mai following. **

**Preview of next chapter--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Soldier: its your fault this happend!**

**heidren: how is it my fault?  
**

**soldier: you did something that was Forbidden for centuries!**

**Chapter 3: a lost soul**

**King: whats your name?**

**:..i...i...i dont know who i am...**


	3. Chapter 3: Lost Soul

**Chapter 3: lost soul**

**it was quiet and dim in Kings house. her bedroom light was on. she was nursing a poor boy who had collapsed in her bar. Mai was at the phone trying to call 911. but then the boy got up and started to speak.**

**Boy: where...am i?**

**King: your awake...finally...i though you had died in there.**

**mai: is he ok?**

**king: yeah he just woke up.**

**the boy had his eyes closed. he seemed he didnt want to open them**

**King: why wont you open your eyes?**

**Boy: the...light hurts...**

**a knock came to her door.**

**King: mai could you get that?**

**Mai: sure!**

**Mai opend the door to see K'dash at the door**

**Mai: k?...what are you doing here.**

**K: i read the news...i found out something...**

**Mai: what is it?**

**K: what they were doing in there...the lab...is almost sickening...**

_**at Ikari Med lab**_

**the soldier who was badly wounded was in incubation for severe burns. ralf clark leona whip and heidren were outside.**

**Ralf: Sir what happend to him?**

**Heidren: i dont know...i never seen so many burns and scars on a person**

**Ralf: i want to know!**

**_Heidren sighed_**

**Heidren: alright...il uncover it...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mai: THEY DID WHAT?**

**K': yes...they were conducting an Experiment to See if they can Open the door the orochi realm..**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ralf: You used a child!**

**Heidren: yes...he was chosen by the higher ups...**

**Leona: but...father...**

**Heidren: i did not Supervise this! it was orderd by the head of Ikargi! i have ****no legislation over there Decision!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**K': something went horribly wrong there...The Blood mixture was pure andmixed with Impure causinga fusion effect.**

**Mai: fusing together pure and impure Oro blood?**

**K': you may think its impossible...but its possible...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Heidren: the Experiment went horribly wrong and everyone who was in there...was desintagrated..**

**Clark:...you mean...**

**Clark: yes...everyone in there died...**

**G: but not the Subject...**

**Ralf: no...it cant be!**

**Preview of next chapter:**

**Geese: i am now incharge of Ikargi! **

**Ralf: This cant be real! Iori killed you!**

**Geese: he did not kill me good enough...**

**Next time on KOF:EX**

**Chapter 4: _Half breed , Tenchi kunasaki_**

**K': could you tell us what happend?**

**Tenchi: i saw...little Demons...burning me...torturing me...**

**K': your an Orochi now...**

**Tenchi: how does one become an orochi?**


	4. Chapter 4: Half breed , Tenchi Kunasaki

**dont worry people im still doin the story i was just thinking of a way to have a continuation with Darkstalkers**

**chapter 4 Half breed, Tenchi kunasaki**

**alot of tension was in the air when K' revealed the horrific experiment information to mai.**

**Mai: i...i...i dont believe this...**

**King overheard the whole conversation**

**King: thats...just...sick!**

**Boy: ow...please...not so loud...**

**The boy had a warm rag over his eyes**

**K': i need to see the boy**

**King got up in front of him**

**King: dont you dare hurt the boy...**

**King was extremly tensed and was bent on protecting the child with all her life**

**K' walked past her and slowly Removed the rag and opend his eye lid.**

**K':...**

**K' saw the orochi symbol in his pupil.**

**Mai: wha...whats wrong with him!**

**K':...he's orochi...he is now an abberant orochi.**

**King and mai gasped in unison**

**King: an...orochi?**

**Mai: what is an abberant orochi?**

**K': an abberant orochi is one who is not Releated to orochi lineage. theres 2 kinds of orochi...biological and abberant...abberant tend to loose control of there power...Biological have perfect control...i just pray for this boy's safety...**

**K' was still looking in the boys pupil. the boy**s **pupil when to him he saw a demon , the boy raised his hand and made a claw like fist , his nails burning with Blue flame and struck K' across the face. K' yelped and landed on the floor**

**Mai: K'! **

King: are you alright?

K' was struck deeply on the cheek. he had deep gashs with burning blue flame in it.

K': yes...im fine...for a kid...he's strong...

King ran back to the kid and hugged him. The boy screamed

Boy:NO! AH! GOD HELP ME!

King: please shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

she held the boy tighly in a motherly hug and rubbed his back.

King: shhh shhhh...please dont be scared...

the boy fell limp and started to cry. king held him closely and never let go the enitre night

_Ikari Head quarters_

the 6 soldiers were sitting on separate sides on the conference room waiting for Geese to show up

Ralf:...how long?

Heidern: how long what?

Ralf: how long have you kept this information away from us!

Leona: yes why father why!

Lin: as our superior you need to let us know about everything that goes on around here!

Heidern sighed..

heidern: im no longer able to reveal information to my unit...geese's new order...

Clark: Fckin bastard...

Geese walks in

Geese: good morning my fellow soldiers...what a fine day to be here!

clark: if thats what you think...

Geese: weiner...anyway...ive got a mission for you..

Ralf: let me guess...go find iori and force him to expose the orochi blood in him?

Geese: no you bandana wearing fruit.

Ralf: THATS IT!

Ralf lunged at geese and landed a punch on him. geese smiled and got him back with his WINDRIPPER UPPERCUT. Ralf fell back at the end of the conference room.

Geese:i always hold all the cards Ralf...next time il snap that puny little neck on you..

Ralf Glared at geese with pure hatred. Heidern lin clark and whip were helping geese up

Geese: your mission is to find the test subject that was used in the experiment

**Clark: thats impossible...everyone including the test subject was desintagrated**

**Geese: not so.**

**Geese clicks a button and a virtual map appears showing a blinking dot**

**Geese: before we started the experiment, we planted a tracking device on the test subject incase of a breakout. now go and find him! THATS AN ORDER!**

**the 6 soldiers:...yes sir!**

**all 6 of them left. Geese looked out the window and said "Finally..things are going my way..."**

**Back at king's mai is talkin with king havin a cup of coffee. K' is talkin with the kid.**

**K': do you remember anything?**

**boy: no...head hurts...**

**K': do you know your name?**

**boy:...i...im...Tenchi..Kunasaki...**

**K': Tenchi Kunasaki...ive heard that name before...**

**Tenchi: mister uh...**

**K': K'..K'dash...**

**Tenchi: right...k'...whats happening to me?**

**K': your orochi..**

**Tenchi: im what!**

* * *

**sorry but im too lazy to write down the whole orochi craze again. sorry.**

* * *

**K' explaisn to him 2 the kinds of orochi and the whole history of it.**

**Tenchi:..im...im a monster...**

**K': your no monster...your just more talented now...dont hurt yourself..im one also..im an abberant orochi...just like you.**

**Tenchi: ohhh...**

**just then a black van appears outside. Ralf clark and Leona step out.**

**K': i think we got trouble**

* * *

**Preview of next Chapter:**

**Ralf: This is ikari! Release the boy and no one gets hurt!**

**K': and if we dont**

**20 soldiers come out bearing guns**

**Ralf: im sorry K'...**

**Chapter 5: The Wraith of Tenchi Kunasaki**

**King: whos making you do this!**

**Clark: if i were to tell you...i would have to kill you sadly...**

* * *

**im gonna continue the series by vol.**

**Vol.1 King of fighters: the New Orochi Saga**

**Vol.2 Dark Stalkers: Holy Warrior**

**Vol.3 Ultimate fighter: Final Conflict ( its where everyone is united in a fight against evil)**

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! THANK YOU!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Wraith of Tenchi Kunasaki

sorry i havent updated in a while...shall we continue?

Chapter 5: The wraith of Tenchi Kunasaki.

_King , Mai and K' Were on the ground with Cuffs on there wrists. King however was most Outraged._

King: Why the hell are you Doing all this!

Ralf: Please forgive us...its not our Fault

_There was a heavy sound of Disappointment in his voice._

Mai: who is making you do this!

Ralf: if we told you...you'd kill us..

King: ARE YOU FREAKIN KIDDING ME? IM IN THE MOOD TO KILL YOU NOW!

Clark: well Ralf...its best if you tell her...

Ralf: Fine...

_He whisperd in mai's , King's and K's Ears that Geese was now the Head commander of Ikari._

Mai: WHAT THE censoredBULL IS THIS!

King: IL KILL THE SON OF A BITCH!

K':...Atleast we know now who was responsible for that Orochi test lab...

Clark: yeah...But since your holding the "Valuable" subject...we have no choice but to either Arrest or Shoot you.

Mai: you...monsters...

_Ralf and Clark Squinted at the names they were called. But Clark Was face to face with her and yelled._

Clark: YOU THINK ILIKE THIS! I HATE THIS!...IMA SOLDIERMAI! FIRST AND FOREMOST! CAN YOU UNDER STAND THAT!...SINCE THIS DAY IVE WONDERD HOW THE HELL DID THAT OLD BASTARD GET RANK OF COMMANDER...AND HOW THE HELL DID HE SURVIVE ALL THIS TIMES WE KICKED HIS ASS!...AS SOON AS IM DONE WITH THIS! THE SOONER I CAN PERSONALLY KICK HIS ASS!

_Never in nobodies life has anyone heard Clark burst out like that...not even K' and Ralf. Ralf had a look of shock on his face. Mai had her eyes close and silently crying..._

Ralf: buddy...you need to calm down...

Clark: WHY! its all geese's fault we'er doing this!

ralf: i know...and i wanna kick his ass too...but til then...orders are orders...

_Clark Took out his pistol and was crying silently too._

Clark:...im sorry.

_Then they heard a yell come from Kings house._

Tenchi: Dont...you...Dare Point a gun at my Friends!

_Tenchi had a look of Rage that could mak a strong man Cry to his momma. Tenchi Leaped off the porch and spin kicked Clarks gun and clark to the Ground. Ralf was attempting to subdue him , But he met Tenchis back hand and went flying. The 3 fighters were not only awed but impressed that a 15 yr old like him had such strentgh and Agility. Tenchi took the cuff chains in one hand and ripped them apart one by one. King ran to him and hugged him tighly Thanking him continuosly._

King: oh tenchi...i...i dont know what to say...but thank you...

_Tenchi however was having a major blush attack._

Tenchi: Um...your welcome.

_K' got up and smiled at him._

K': wow...i never seen a kid like you havce strenght and speed like that. good work kid.

_Mai winked and blew him a kiss. That made Tenchi Redder then a tomato._

_Heidern Observed the scene from within the Black Van. He was Impressed and shocked at the same time. To see a boy kick the shit out of 2 soldiers in a few seconds. He orderd Leona to stay within the Van as he went to confront tenchi. He walked slowly with a Sly smile._

Heidern: my my...i must say i am impressed by you Tenchi. You really are a good fighter...now listen closely...The person Who is sending us wants you for more testing...and frankly there is nothing we can do to stop him...so please...come with us...or il do it by force.

_Tenchi had visions of the Demons he saw while he was at the lab._

Tenchi: NOO!...i cant!...im not gonna let the Demons take me away!

_Tenchi was holding his head and shivering._

_Heidern sighed and Removed his coat._

Heidern: then prepare yourself Tenchi...

_and like in a flash, heidern Kneed Tenchi in theChest which sent him tubling to the ground._

_King had to be held back by K' and Mai._

King: Let me at him! il kill him!

K': let Tenchi Handle this...im sure theres more to him then what it seems...

_And they just stood there and watched the fight unfold._

_Tenchi got up instantly and Readied himself , he then asked_

Tenchi: Why are you doing this! what did i do wrong!

_Heidern looked and and said sighing._

Heidern: you've done nothing worng...and thats the problem...well...you did do one thing wrong...

_Tenchi lowerd his guard and looked at him shockingly._

Tenchi:...what...did i do...?

_Heidern sat for a moment and sighed_

Heidern: im not gonna lie...you were a lab project gone horribly wrong...

_Everyone grew silent..tenchi however was already feeling depressed..._

Tenchi: i knew it...i Am a monster...

Heidern: no your not! you are a normal 15 year old boy with many good qualities...and due to that Mishap...you've gained a gift many wish they had...The Power of Orochi.

K': i hate to interrupt but Many People Have the orochi...many of them unrelated to orochi Lineage...some just cheat and use it for evil...

Heidern: yes...but those who use it for Greed and Evil are foolish...But people like you and Kyo Use your Powers to help others and extinquish evil...for that im happy to know...Tenchi here has not Realized his potential yet...so that is why im here to help you with that tenchi...by fighting you you'll be able to Release the power inside you...Trust me tenchi.

_Heiderns Radio set turned on_

_Geese: Have you lost your mind! i Orderd you to take Tenchi not fight him!_

_Heidern turned off his Radio and orderd the others to do so._

Heidern: get ready tenchi...here i come!

_Already Heidern was on the fight. He threw a couple of Kicks to tenchi , Tenchi was having a hard time blocking and dodging Cause Heidern was the fastest and strongest member of Ikari. Tenchi then went on the offensive and attempted The spinning kick He gave Clark , with luck he was succesful and gave Heidern a couple kicks to the chest and face. Heidern fliped back to let the pain slide. He then dashed behind tenchi unexpectedly and kneed him right inbetween his back. Tenchi fell limpless on the ground , Unable to feel anything in his body...The Pain was almost unbearable..._

Tenchi:...damit...why do i always have to be the one to suffer...

Heidern: to no longer suffer you must pick yourself up and fight through the fire...

Tenchi: but what if im not?...what if im...weak?

Heidern: then you...and all those arounf you...will perish...

_Tenchis eyes flew wide open at the last staement he made.he then had another vision of a Demon that looked like Heidern smiling evily at him. Tenchi Kunasaki instantly changed there..._

Tenchi: i will make sure...NO ONE...lays a hand on my friends...even if it means...

Heidern looked ready and asked.

Heidern: if it means what?

_Tenchi got up and turned his hands straight ,all the fingers together_

Tenchi:...if it means...if it means i **have to kill somebody!**

Tenchi leaped and Landed several Chops and pressure points to heidern. Tenchi was 5x fastern then he originally was ,Heidern had a hard time catching up with him , Punch after kick after Head butt.Heidern was growing tired and exhausted. Heidern stood there holding his arm Due to tenchi Broke it.

Heidern: im proud of you boy...you'll show geese...now...finish me...

Tenchi Growled in anger and sadness

_why is he doing this...what...what is he trying to prove!_

_mai ,king and K' Stood there shocked at Heiderns Remark_

Mai: wha...what is heidern thinking!

King: he'll die!

K': that is his plan...

_Mai and king looked at him dumbfoundedly  
_

K': tenchi does have the orochi power...but it has a condition.

King: a Condition?

K': yes...i believe Heidern knew of it...Tenchi has Abberant Orochi powers...its Conditions are every time he beats an opponent his powers grow stronger...i believe Heiderns plans are to make Sure Tenchi is strong enough to face off against Geese...since HEidern is a bit old and retired...he cant do it...but tenchi can...

Mai: soo...heidern is gonna sacrifice himself for Tenchis sake!

K':...yes...he's a noble man

Tenchi ran at him with his hand glowing with blue flame. Heidern looked at him with a smile. Ralf and Clark Yelled out heiderns name.

Ralf: Commander! Dont Do it!

Clark: we dont wanna loose you!

_Heidern turned his head at them , his face half bloody half bruised. he gave them a weak smile and spoke._

Heidern: boys...i admit...my first half of my life were nothing but hell...i lost my family...my eye was torn out...but...joining Ikari...meeting you 2...and Raising Leona was the most greatest thing in my life...thank you guys...for being there...here are my final orders...you must hold off Geese's forces so they wont go near tenchi...Tenchi is our last Hope for the safety of others...so make sure you follow them...Understood?

Ralf and clark looked at Heidern with tears in there eyes. But they managed to give one Final Salute to heidern and both shouted out...

Ralf & Clark: SIR YES SIR!

_Leona slowly got out of the van and tried to run to her father but heard a Bone crunching and blood gushing sound. Heiderns lower Mid section was completly Blown away , There was a gaping hole there with blue flame emitting from it. Tenchi looked up and saw Heidern still smiling. He whisperd in tenchis Ear "Do Whats best for yourself and others..." as he weakly backed away from tenchi and gave one final look at his daughter...and spoke his last breath..._

Heidern:...i...i love you...Leona...

Heidern fell like a rock to the ground , Blood emitting from under him. for 20 minutes there was nothing but silence. Tenchi Was still in his pose when he attacked Heidern , Tears were streaming down his eyes. He broke the silence by saying...

Tenchi: wha...wha...what have i done!

He then broke down crying silently.

_Leona went weak in the knees and started crying in her hands. She cried awefully loud and kept asking "god why!" Ralf Took Heiderns body and clark consoled Leona and placed her back in the van. Before he got in he looked at tenchi emotionlessly._

Clark: we will follow Heiderns orders and Hold back any of Geese's forces so that you may grow stronger and defeat him...and...tenchi..

_Tenchi looked up weakly , Tears going down his face._

Tenchi: ye...yeah?

Clark:...Be strong...

_He then closed the window and Drove off._

_Night fell and tenchi was still sitting there. He was Holding Heiderns eye patch that fell off when he was attacked. King walked to him and hugged him from behind.King spoke to him softly , Sadness in her voice to._

King: tenchi..im...im sorry you had to go through with that...but..Heidern did it for you...he wanted you to become stronger.

_and indeed he did. When Heidern fell Tenchu Glew Saphire blue and grew Very strong._

Tenchi: he...he kept mentioning Geese...tell me...who is he?

_King looked at the night sky with anger on her face._

King: he is an evil maniacal Man bent on Stealing the orochi Power...he must of taken over Ikari so he could get the upper hand.

_Tenchi got up clenching his hands._

Tenchi: then its settled...i...i must Destroy geese...no matter what it takes...

King: but...but tenchi

Tenchi: King ive made up my mind! When im as strong as he is! He goes down!

_K' and Mai watched from Kings porche. K' was smiling_

K': that boy may have what it takes mai.

Mai: are you sure...i mean...he's so young...

K': as they say mai...Big things come in small packages...heh

_Back at Ikari Military installation._

Rugal: it apppears Heidern has fallen...

Geese: good...i didnt like him anyway...what about the others...

Rugal: they are returning as we speak...

Geese: good...our Staff is growing a bit short...hand me my cell...

Rugal handed him his cell.

Geese: im gonna call...a few Good soldiers...heheheh...

Next Time on KOF: The New orochi saga...

Tenchi: wait What! your a girl!

King: of course i am silly! what you think i was a guy!

Tenchi: Yes!

Next time on KOF: TNOS

Chapter 6: Time for a Break.

K': i think its time we gave you some proper clothing

Tenchi: why you say that?

K': you wanna walk around in your underwear?

Tenchi: hmm...good point.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry i havent updated in a while...very busy life...DONT LOOSE FAITH IN ME:(


End file.
